Movable machines such as dozers, motor graders, excavators, wheel loaders, and other types of equipment are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material and/or alter work surfaces at a work site. The machines may perform operations such as digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site.
During the performance of these tasks, the machines may operate in situations that are hazardous to an operator, under extreme environmental conditions uncomfortable for the operator, or at work locations remote from civilization. Because of these factors, the completion of some tasks by an onboard operator may be dangerous, expensive, labor intensive, time consuming, and inefficient.
In some instances, machines at these locations are operated by remote control. More specifically, an offboard operator located remotely from the machine may control operation of the machine from a more suitable location. To do so, one or more displays or visual images of the machine and the work environment are typically provided at a remote control console or station operated by the offboard operator. In one example, a visual representation of the machine and work environment is provided through live video that is broadcast from the work site to the operator.
In another example, electronic maps may be generated to depict the work environment at which the machines is operating. The electronic maps may be displayed together with or instead of the live video. In addition to permitting the operator to view the work site, the electronic map may also be used to aid or control a material moving process, determine progress towards completion of tasks, calculate material ingress and egress, and identify work site inefficiencies or trends.
Accurate mapping of the work site may include certain difficulties. In one example, the work site may be mapped by sensors positioned on the machines that update the electronic map as the machines operate at the work site. When using mapping systems that operate onboard a movable machine, portions of the machine may fall within the field of view of the sensor. In such case, some of the sensor data may not reflect that actual work surface at the work site but rather may be portions of the machine that were positioned within the field of view of the sensor.
In another example, the work site may be mapped by sensors positioned offboard of the machines operating at the work site. U.S. Pat. No. 8,351,684 discloses a system using sensors positioned about a work site to map the work site. A controller may use the data generated by the sensors to determine the location of the work surface and objects at the work site.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.